<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar Faces by GloryDays0603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896812">Familiar Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryDays0603/pseuds/GloryDays0603'>GloryDays0603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Serious, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryDays0603/pseuds/GloryDays0603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after David adopted Max and Harrison, 2 years after the camp shut down, 1 week after Daniel (who isn’t a cult leader in this story) left David, it was all too much for David. But, when all seems hopeless, his past resurfaces as a familiar face from when he was a kid keeps showing up- Jasper</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David/Max (Camp Camp), David &amp; Harrison (Camp Camp), David &amp; Jasper (Camp Camp), David &amp; Max (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Harrison &amp; Max (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Is Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story, so I hope you like it! Feedback/criticism is allowed, even recommended!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David stared ahead of him, looking at familiar worn down roads and dark buildings. He wished he could go on a vacation to somewhere exciting, full of life. But not for another 3 years, at least. </p>
<p>Max and Harrison never got along, they didn’t appreciate all David’s hard work and sacrifices, and Daniel had left him.</p>
<p>Dumped.</p>
<p>Gone.</p>
<p>It had already been a week and a half, but David was still grieving his breakup. It was going to be a long night for David, and he knew that. But he didn’t even care. About anything. Nothing mattered to him anymore, no matter how much he smiled.</p>
<p>It was all an illusion. Fake happiness, pretend smiles, and real exhaustion. </p>
<p>David was pulled back into reality by the sound of his phone buzzing. It was Harrison.</p>
<p>“Hey, sweetie. What’s wrong?” David asked as he answered his phone and put it on speaker.</p>
<p>“Are you almost home? Max fell asleep,” Harrison, one of David’s adopted sons, whispered, probably to not wake up Max.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be there in about 5 minutes. I’m sorry, I know you hate when I stay late. I will have the day off tomorrow, though,” David explained. He hoped that would make Harrison feel better. Maybe, he’d even get up early to make a fancy breakfast.</p>
<p>“Really? That’s great,” The teenage boy said without much expression. David was disappointed at Harrison’s lack of enthusiasm.</p>
<p><em>“He just doesn’t care about his Dad anymore,”</em> David thought.</p>
<p>“Mhmm. I’ll be home soon, I love you.” </p>
<p>“Love you, bye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, honey.” David heard his phone beep as Harrison hung up the phone. Thoughts flooded into his head. One stood out more than the many others:</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s the point? No one cares whether I get up in the morning or not.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Deadly Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David decides that he doesn’t want to go on anymore, but is then visited by an old friend he never had closure with. One that he would have never to expect to be dead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That you for the kudos on my first chapter, I hope you like this. It is focused on a serious topic, so readers beware. Feedback/criticism is allowed, and even recommended!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David lay there in bed, his mind racing a mile a minute. Thinking about all the “what if’s” and the “why’s”. </p>
<p>He wanted to slap himself for thinking all those terrible thoughts. There was no way he could abandon his boys. </p>
<p>No way- right?</p>
<p>As David hopped into his car, he began to cry. He couldn’t go on with the unrealistic expectations and constant disapproval in his life. It was all too much. He just couldn’t be the happy person, or any person.</p>
<p>As he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, he knew exactly what to say:</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Max and Harrison, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for all the good times, all the times where my smile was real. But life is just too much to handle, and I’m sorry I could never provide the perfect family that you guys wished for. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry that I can’t be good enough, and I hope foster care serves you boys well once I’m gone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>David </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Short and simple,”</em> David thought to himself. He couldn’t bother to write anymore.</p>
<p>His tears only fell harder and his sobs louder as he drove to the bridge. The bridge. The last place he would ever see in his sorrowful life.</p>
<p>He took a breath-</p>
<p>“Davey!” a young boy’s voice called out over the gusts of wind and David’s own beating heart. He recognized the voice and turned his around, fearing what he might see.</p>
<p>“Davey, what are you doing? You don’t need to be so close to the bridge,” the voice said, calmly and naive. David’s tears stopped as he saw a face he thought he’d never see again.</p>
<p>“Jasper? How- wha-”</p>
<p>“Why are you crying?” David's childhood camp friend, Jasper, said as he cut him off.</p>
<p>“You’re just a hallucination,” David thought out loud. Jasper smiled a little.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Davey. It wasn’t your fault,” Jasper said.</p>
<p>“My fault? For what?” David whispered, terrified.</p>
<p>“The accident, where I died, duh. It’s all good now, just be careful on that bridge,” Jasper said and vanished into thin air. David was left more confused than ever.</p>
<p>Why is Jasper here?</p>
<p>What happened?</p>
<p>How did he die?</p>
<p>Why did he visit me?</p>
<p>What is going on?</p>
<p>David, scared half to death, got back in his car and drove home. He lay in bed all night wondering what had happened. As much as he hated his life, he knew he had to figure out what was going on.</p>
<p>He just needed to hold on for one more day.</p>
<p>Just one more day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>